1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bicycle carriers. In particular, the present invention relates to a carrier including one or more adjustable article support members to secure bicycles during transport and to protect against theft.
2. General Background
For many years, a substantial majority of bicycle frames have been manufactured with a generally horizontal top tube, which is connected to the seat tube and the head tube of the frame. In light of these features, rear-mounted bicycle carriers have been designed to hold the top tube of a bicycle frame during transport. For example, both U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,414 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,195 disclose standard rear-mounted bicycle carriers, each employing a pair of horizontal, hook-like arms to support the top tube of a bicycle frame. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,529,231 and 5,647,521 disclose a rear-mounted bicycle carrier having a horizontal support member upon which V-shaped frame holders are permanently affixed. A single clamping mechanism, when fastened, is used to secure all of the bicycles placed on the V-shaped frame holders. The clamping mechanism is incapable of securing individual bicycles.
It is evident, however, that these rear-mounted bicycle carriers are unable to easily accommodate bicycles with sloped top tubes, which are usually found in ladies' bicycles and in an increasing number of mountain and racing bicycles. Normally, bicycles having sloped top tubes (generally referred to herein as "sloped tube bicycles") rest in an awkward, unstable position when transported by conventional rear-mounted bicycle carriers. This awkward position can cause damage to the bicycle or cause the bicycle to become partially or completely dislodged from the carrier during transit.
In addition, conventional rear-mounted bicycle carriers are designed so that the spatial distance between bicycle frames placed on the carrier is constant and non-modifiable. This is problematic when bicycles are upgraded with components that increase the width of the bicycle. For example, a bicycle with front-fork shock absorbers would require more spacing between neighboring bicycles than a conventional bicycle. If the additional spacing cannot be provided, some of the bicycles being transported can become damaged. Hence, it is desirable to provide a self-locking carrier that allows the spacing between neighboring bicycles placed on the carrier to be adjusted.